Fate Silver Soul: Gintoki of Airgethlamh
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: The Outrageous Crossover of Gintama and Fate/Stay Night with a lots of parodies. The City of Oedo is in chaos because of evil servants. It's up for Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, Shirou and his friends to defeat them. A Little romance for FSN characters.
1. Servants are not maids in apron

Disclaimer: Gintama was owned by Sorachi Hideaki-san, So as the FSN by TYPE-MOON and also I didn't own the FFVII:CC

**Disclaimer:** Gintama was owned by Sorachi Hideaki-san, So as the FSN by TYPE-MOON and also I didn't own the FFVII:CC.

This will make a pure comedy and fantasy mixed with a little romance because the characters of Fate: Stay Night were jumped to the world of Gintama. This will bring Chaos and mayhem among all characters.

Kinnosuke Ichimura is my Original Character because of the youngest Shinsengumi member, Tetsunosuke Ichimura. His hair color is golden blond, his eye color is aqua blue and his sword techniques were the same as Cloud Strife of FFVII. Toranosuke Ichimura is his brother and expert of naginata like Otae-san. Yet He is the same as Tatsunosuke Ichimura.

Fate: Silver Soul: Gintoki of Airgethlamh

_The servants are not maids in apron you bastard!_

On a clear midnight where the people of the Kabuki Town became a little noisier due to the presence of the Shinsengumi who were scurrying the town hunting the undesirables through the cityby means of Saturation drive. One Shinsengumi hunted down a Tenchuu member and the other Shinsengumi fought them. **Sougo Okita**, the first captain shoots these bastards with his famous bazooka and blast it all the way especially **Toushirou Hijikata**, their Vice-Commander. Fuming with uncontrollable wrath, Hijikata went to Okita and brandished his _Hikikomori_-spirited sword onto him but Okita dodges.

"Who the fuck are you aiming that bazooka!?" Hijikata yelled.

"Well, it is for the crooks around." Okita blandly answered.

"Gimme a break Okita, you were intentionally aim at me, you idiot!"

"The hell you said."

"Argh, Oh for Pete's sake, you were aiming at me you dork!"

Suddenly when Hijikata bickers Okita while doing their police work, a wormhole appeared at the navel of the Kabuki Town and a mysterious girl drop by literally with a big guy on it. When the people of Kabuki and the Shinsengumi saw what happened, the skinheaded **Unosuke Harada** came to her for condition but he got walloped by **Berserker** and all of Shinsengumi unsheathe their Katanas and attacked him in vain but to no avail, they were walloped again and again like an incessant waving of their arms. A new recruit of Shinsengumi named **Kinnosuke Ichimura** who acted as **Kamotarou Itou**'s replacement attacked Berserker with his Chrysaor while **Toranosuke Ichimura **attacked him with his Longinus Spear and did the impact. When they saw the Ichimura brothers fought the monster, Okita launches the cannon attack on him and aims at the back.

"Hah, fear the wrath of the legendary Ichimura Brothers!" Toranosuke yelled at this giant.

"Let's show what have we got, Super twin chome-chome slash!" Kinnosuke said.

(Super twin chome chome slash is technically an X-slash move because of too much listening of Otsuu-chan songs)

Just when these guys attack Berserker by using a two-way attack, the Berserker farts the two, both the famous Ichimura brothers and the Shinsengumi team held their necks and vomit like an idiot. Kinnosuke does his famous ala Cloud Strife nervous breakdown but Okita went to rescue and they were retreated like they have no tomorrow.

While they were away from the giant, Okita said in a blank manner:

"Wow... he smells like a fat turd."

Next morning, the news of the wormhole does not end here, **Ana Hanano**, the reporter who is the replacement of **Ana Ketsuno** reports about the mysterious beings were doing their rampage.

"Now that we have seen the events of the scenario, they were known as servants who were trying to make O-edo City a rampage. Now who will save the city from the servants?"

Someone yelled from beyond:

"Don't you dare believe this reporter. Ana Hanano and the anchorman are having an affair with each other!"

"OH SHUT THE FXXK UP!" Ana Hanano yelled in an incessant manner.

Not long ago, in the apartment next door, The Yorozuya consists of **Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura** were playing monopoly with Kinnosuke Ichimura who recovered from the stench of a Berserker using the nebulizer and Sougo Okita and they were argued about what happening in this city.

"Hey Gin-san, do you think these servants were plaguing our town?" Shinpachi asked.

"These servants were a bunch of stupid nobodies except they used their Noble Phantasms to kick their butts." Gintoki replied.

"And wished that their balls were squished like a bug!" Kagura answered.

"Will you cut that b-word, lady." Shinpachi berated.

"And you're just Shinpachi, heh!" Kagura countered with her speech.

"Well… do you think that you fought was powerful, Kin?" Okita questioned.

"Yeah. This guy is way powerful than you think. I might as well use this sword for all but this is gonna be a cheesy way. Might as well that I'm dead" Kinnosuke said and groaned about what happened to him.

Suddenly, a loud thud came to their house that **Otose, Catherine and the android Tama** heard of that crashed upon the Gin-san's room and Otose yelled at them:

"Hey, what's the entire ruckus in this house!?"

When they came through Gintoki's room, they saw a young man with his blond servant clothed in blue and held with an ornamental sword itself. Gintoki used his **Touyako** to see if they were alive. Kagura was amazed when she let **Sadaharu**, her trusted pet bit their heads of to see that they were alive but Shinpachi berates like they were having a nagging mother.

"Hey Kagura, don't you dare do it!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Don't worry. Sadaharu can resuscitate life by means of biting their heads off"

And they were arguing like cats and dogs.

When they were arguing, the two lovebirds woke up and what they saw was in another world. One redhead guy with the amber eyes saw the blond girl and he saw the guys were arguing on them in a hilarious way.

"Hey guys… what is this place?" **Shirou Emiya** asked.

"You're in our base, amigo!" Gintoki answered.

"Yorozuya base where these idiot were…" Okita said in a tasteless manner but he got full-nelsoned by Kagura.

"Hmm… do I know this girlfriend of yours, I think that the clothes she wore looks like a queen herself" Kinnosuke said.

"Her… she was **Saber**, My Servant and my girlfriend." Shirou replied.

"I see… I have to doodle her face with my erasable pentel pen." Kinnosuke said but he was held by Shirou and Shinpachi.

While they were bickering, Gintoki screamed in an idiotic manner:

"One of these days this will be trouble times 5!"

When the Golden Knight also known as **Gilgamesh** came to the Yorozuya base to finish Shirou and Saber off, He will use his Noble Phantasm: The Gate of Babylon and they will finish them off like they were skewered like the fate of the captives of Vlad Tepes. Gintoki unleashes his first weapon… er… Noble Phantasm: Airgetseele: The White Demon War God!

"Take that, mongrel: Gate of Babylon!" Gilgamesh yelled but it deflects-like-Ichigo-Kurosaki by Gintoki's defense and countered with another Noble Phantasm named Sadaharu: White Fang of Endless Terror that wounds up Gilgamesh's subclavial artery caused up to bleed profusely. Gintoki roared at him:

"That should take care of your lesson, you sorry blond excuse of a god! Are you a god... that was a long, long time ago, you megalomaniac!"

"Mong... rel... I guess I have to leave no choice but to run away." Gilgamesh ran away.

The Company came to Gintoki and told what happened to him. When Gintoki learned that he was wondering while he held two swords like he was the Legendary Shiroyasha-Bushin from the Amanto war, he yelled like an idiot:

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SCENARIO ANYWAY, THIS IS NOT GINTAMA, IT'S FATE: SILVER SOUL!"

Shinpachi yelled to Gintoki:

"HEY, DON'T YOU DARE PUT 'FATE' IN THIS SENTENCE HERE!"

And Kagura added:

"AND THIS IS GINTAMA, IT'S NOT SHANA!" (1)

_**Tsuzukeru da!**_

Next Chapter:

Gintama is the best anime that cuts like a sword-_fish_

Omake:

Hijikata dreamt of this place full of mayonnaise.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm the Kaiser of Mayo!" Toushi roared.

**Trivia:**

1. Kagura mentioned 'Shana' character in this chapter from 'Shakugan no Shana' hence Kugimiya Rie took the role from the anime of the same name


	2. Gintama is the best anime that slashes

Disclaimer: the same as chapter 1 but death note is not mine! It's Obata and Ohba's work and No Gundam Seed Destiny characters are harmed on this story, only Gundams. Also Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and Akiyoshi Hongo owned Digimon series.

The second chapter of this damn story.

Katakuriko Matsudaira will add to this story!

Katakuriko: I'm an expert of destroying an assassin.

Fate: Silver Soul: Gintoki of Airgetlamh

_Gintama is the best anime that cuts like a sword-__fish._

After the mock battle between Gintoki and Gilgamesh at the balcony outside of His room where Gin-san, Shinpachi, Kagura, Sougo and Kinnosuke having an idle chit-chat with Shirou Emiya about the Kabuki Town that spreads the myriads of servants rampaged the whole town. When he looked at Gintoki with his Holy Sword and what he really looks like he was. But when he looked at Gintoki, suddenly he stopped when he took a glimpse to Sadaharu instead of Gin-san, Sadaharu intentionally bit Shirou's head in a process. Shinpachi, aware of these events, freaked out of what had happened to him.

"Oi Sadaharu, don't bite him. He is our client!"

Suddenly to the Gintoki's room Saber, who went unconscious during and after the wormhole crisis stormed at the Yorozuya meeting room armed with her famous sword, Excalibur and preparing to attack the white demon.

"I am Saber and my priority is to protect my master. On one sword, I will smite this demon!"

(A demon she said was actually to Sadaharu.)

The Yorozuya freaked out on what will happened to Sadaharu's fate.

"Oh my God!" Shinpachi bewailed.

"Sadaharu will…" Kagura yelled in despair.

"Become a dog's meat!" Gintoki exasperates.

Just as long Saber charges to attack Sadaharu directly. Sadaharu countered Saber with the most famous head devourer. Yet Saber shared a fate with Shirou by making their craniums bleed profusely.

"Good thing these guys are a bunch of good guys. They will help us to beat Kotomine-san out of their midst. That Kotomine made that wormhole to transport to the other world and messed up Kabuki-chou (1)" Shirou said.

"That silver-haired samurai is good at crushing Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm by means of its opposition, Shirou-sama." Saber replied "But for a Silver guy named Gintoki, he is known as the Legendary Nuada of Airgetlamh (2). He can wield with his powerful Claiomh Solais (3) that destroys both the servants and the corrupted Holy Grail. I think he really looks like him. He has silver hair, and he has a true soul of a Knight and a Samurai all in one."

Apparently, their thoughts have shared in unison.

_Shirou and Saber's thought:_

_"This man will become the balance of His world and our world!"_

(Gintoki doing pose of Kira with wings in the first opening of Death Note (4) )

Suddenly their thought were cracked by Kagura by means of her uppercut but to no avail.

"Hey Kagura, since when did you learn to kung-fu-ing our clients?" Gintoki said in nonchalance.

"That will woke them up for too much daydreaming on each other. I think they were in love." Kagura replied.

"Yeah. but the looks do their talking. I think their hearts floating to their cloud nine." Shinpachi added.

"It reminds me of how eye colors attract these lovers." Kinnosuke added while scratching his temple. (5)

"Yeah right, let's leave these two." Sougo added.

Suddenly, another news came to their ears when another servant were rampaging to the Shinsengumi base. Gintoki turned on the television and saw what happened.

"Ana Hanano desu. A while ago, there is a servant with his Monohoshizao named Assassin was fighting with the Shinsengumi and they were beaten by that... (swoons) handsome guy."

Suddenly, another guy came ranting the news reporter.

"Don't you dare believe at her. She and the anchorman are having an affair!"

Ana Hanano gave a sharpshooter submission hold onto this poor guy.

Apart of this ruckus came, there is a guy named **Katakuriko Matsudaira** came to the rescue since **Isao Kondou** were going or do his stakling to **Otae-san **for a date.

(That guy is a stalker)

"Hey, I think that your sword looks cool. You were actually an as-sas-sin, right." Katakuriko said in a sternly manner.

"Tch, I think your head is good at my platter!" Assassin replied.

"Really, I think you've picked the wrong guy you fought." Katakuriko said in a manner of a Musashi Miyamoto and summoned Gunslinger out of their midst.

In one hot summer day in Shinsengumi base, Katakuriko summoned Gunslinger in order to fight Assassin. Katakuriko give the command to Gunslinger and enchanted with it.

"You may fire when ready, Gunslinger." Katakuriko said.

Gunslinger aimed at Assassin's forehead with his Buntline: Bullet of total devastation of all lives in a flash and fell down easily. Katakuriko, famous for his Yakuza-esque look bring his white hanky onto him and cackles quietly.

"wipe this wound off, you're dead." (6)

Seeing these events of the television, all the girls from walks of life mourned to him that he was just a handsome man. But for the Yorozuya, their jaws dropped in dismay.

"I believe... this is BS." Shinpachi said blandly.

"This news is as fucked up as it is." Gintoki said in a nonchalance

"I think it is better if we fight these servants as long as Kira can list their names to death.(7)" Kagura added.

Not long after, When Sougo Okita and Kinnosuke Ichimura went to the amusement park amidst the Shinsengumi for a good time, They encounter another servant named Rider and they fought barely.

"Dare to die, slut!" Kinnosuke said in an angry tone and summoned Dragoon in an identity of the legendary Holy Knight Seijouji. (8)

Kinnosuke summoned Dragoon in order to fight Rider and summoned his powerful sword, Ascalon: The Divine weapon of Martyrdom. (9) Just as their fight became lengthy, Dragoon summoned his companion dragon Bahamut as his steed and it became an aerial encounter of all sorts.

"Okita, will you be my back-up." Kinnosuke said in a heroic way with his ear phone and Okita agreed armed with his bazooka and he went away.

"Let see if you can escape Dragoon's power." Kinnosuke said in a stern manner.

Kinnosuke, Dragoon and Bahamut soars upwards to search Rider and her Pegasus for an initiative strike what they saw was Rider waiting for the battle at the sky.

"Hmph, it looks like this guy will fight against me at the heavens. Very well, I will not make you easy on it." Rider said.

"Alright, Dragoon, dismiss." Kinnosuke commanded Dragoon.

"Okay. Treat Bahamut as your friend." Dragoon said and dismissed

"Hey Bahamut, you're really cool and rockin'." Kinnosuke said in delight.

"Actually. I really look like Vritramon (10) on this dragon mode." Bahamut replied.

"Do you think it would be a copyright infringement if they saw this?" Kinnosuke said quietly.

"Of course not, This is different color. I hope that would not affect this fiction, eh."

"But you really look like Winged Dragon of Ra (11)."

"Ah shaddup and we will rock the heavens against Rider and blast away to Zura!"

In the corners of the streets of Kabuki town, **Zura** as in Kotaro Katsura sneezed.

"It looks like someone called me a Zura, Zura ja nai, Katsura da."

At the skies of O-edo, Kinnosuke and Bahamut (12) were having an idle chit-chat while Rider, who fell asleep during their incessant yakking of these two.

"All right, are you ready for the battle? You'll be sorry if I..." Rider was cut by Kinnosuke's rant to fight.

"yada yada yada, alright let's duel!" Kinnosuke said and charged Rider with his Sword Chrysaor.

The battle has been started. Rider uses her Bloody fort of Andromeda to entrap Kinnosuke and Bahamut without worrying her fight. Bahamut, bathed in blood flapped his wings and grabbed Kinnosuke's arm to fly at her ot disrupt her mana flow causing to break the Bloody Fort. Bahamut breathes his famous Mega Flare at her while Kinnosuke attacks with his Megiddo: The resurrection of good king who died in battle (13). Many meteors hurled Rider down to Otae-san's house while inside of her house where **Rin and Archer** saw what happened to Rider.

"It looks like I overdid it" Kinnosuke said gingerly with a big sweatdrop falling on his forhead.

"YOU REALLY DID IT, MORON. YOU WERE ACTUALLY THE NEXT SOUGO OKITA AND YOU TREAT ALL OF OPPONENTS LIKE YOU WERE A SADIST, ASSHOLE!" Bahamut, fuming with anger, rant like an idiot.

"Whatever you said, loser." Kinnosuke taunt with an 'L' gesture on his hands "I wonder if Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were all right?"

Somewhere down at the Koudouji dojo, Rider, who fell down by Kinnosuke's barrage, opened her eyes yet in a pitfall state, got up.

"I think this guy is a very good fighter. He use his dragon to charged Mega Flare and attacks like a spiky-blond hero of the game. (14) I think that he is..." Rider swooned at Kinnosuke's looks when suddenly Rin and Archer showed up.

"What brings you here, Rider? Has Shinji had an urge to XX you?"

Otae-san came outside.

"My, what have we here, a servant with a shades eh, that is with a death penalty will await you, violated servant." She said with a most violent smile while summoning her servant, La Pucelle. (15)

**Tsuzukeru da!**

**Omake:**

_Teach me, Ginpachi Sensei!_

_Greek Myth: It isn't Saint Seiya is connected to this studies, you dumbass!_

_"Stand"_

_"Greet"_

_"Sit Down"_

_"Our lesson for today in Classical Mythology is from the Greeks. Tell me who are the gods and goddesses of the Greek Myth?" Ginpachi asked while he was writing the 'sugar' and 'continent' in kanji._

_"Zeus" Shinpachi answered._

_"Poseidon-aru" Kagura answered also._

_"Hades" Kondou added._

_"Apollo" Okita added._

_"Athena" Hijikata added also. Although their answers seems right, Ginpachi-sensei made this discussion more complicated than the students knew._

_"Doyou know that Kurumadamadadane made this manga about the Greek Myth, this is cool!" Ginpachi discussed the manga for the students about the Saint Seiya on his hand. This made Shinpachi irked so much that this does not included to the discussion._

_"Sir, um... what is the connection between this manga and this discussion?" Shinpachi argued._

_"Yeah, what's the point? I think this is not cool" Kondo added._

_"Gimme a break, Sir. This is not in discussion." Hijikata said._

_"Don't worry, this adds to the discussion" Ginpachi replied to Hijikata when he pointed to Okita was doing the Pegasus Meteor Fist Stance to 'eliminate' Hijikata._

_"Hijikata, look at your back." Ginpachi told Hijikata while pointing to Okita._

_"Hijikata shiine-ya, Pegas Ryuu Sei Ken!"Okita aims the new technique but Hijikata merely dodges._

_"Damn you Okita, my turn: Diamond Dust!" Hijikata yelled and performed his dancing pose ala crane._

_"Phoenix-kombu Illusion!" Kagura yelled._

_"Sir, it looks like Hijikata, Okita and Kagura-chan are fighting..." Shinpachi said but..._

_"Nebula Storm!!" Kondou added._

_"Sir, it looks like they were going gaga over Saint Seiya and..."_

_"Never fear for I can keep them quiet!" Ginpachi-sensei added and made his final attack._

_"Sir, this is dangerous, the whole classroom will gonna..."_

_"ROZAN KORYUU HA!!"_

_And BOOM! The classroom got decimated by their humongous amount of cosmo energy. The result of their classes were all students and Ginpachi-sensei were teaching about the Greek Myth in outer space cladded in astronaut's suit while Tatsuma saw Ginpachi-sensei was Neo Armstrong._

**Trivia:**

1. Kabuki-chou is Kabuki District at the O-edo City.

2. Nuada of Airgethlamh, like Cuchulainn is the hero of the Irish Mythology.

3. The Legendary sword of Nuada and one of the treasures of the Ireland.

4. Seen in this OP 1 of Death note where Kira took the role as 'god'

5. green eyes and amber eyes are correlated to Sakura and Syaoran's colors of their eyes

6. famous line of 'Rush Hour' has been altered Katakuriko-styled.

7. Death Note Gag.

8. Seijouji refers to Saint George. Famous Soldier-martyr during the Diocletianic Persecution, Dragonslayer, Patron Saint of England

9. Ascalon is the sword of Saint George used to slay a dragon and it was made at the city of Ashqelon. Traditionally it is a spear, but then again, it is a sword.

10. Vritramon is the Ancient Beast mode of Fire from Digimon Frontier.

11. Winged Dragon of Ra is One of the Egyptian God Cards that CANNOT be summon normally unless it can memorizing its hieroglyphical language.

12. Bahamut is the most powerful summon in Final Fantasy series famous for Mega Flare attack.

13. Megiddo is an attack that summons meteors. A namesake for Cloud's Meteorain, hence it is believe that the battle of good and evil had taken place.

14. Rider mentioned Cloud Strife, a hero from FFVII.

15. La Pucelle is Joan of Arc. National saint of France.


	3. Beware of Hijikata Special

Disclaimer: read chapter 1 of the disclaimer. Plus Shakugan no Shana wasn't own by me. Naruto also was Kishimoto M-san.

Otae-san with her La Pucelle walloped both Archer and Rin like a Home Run in a baseball, Hijikata has the new servant, Kondou with the stalking scheme and…

(Otae-san's smile proves that she will going to do her genocidal mode)

Let's continue the story right, Yorozuya three?

Shinpachi: yeah.

Gintoki: Just do it!

Kagura: whooo!

Fate: Silver Soul: Gintoki of Airgetlamh

By The way... I added a little romance for the FSN characters so promise... THIS has nothing to do with Gintama

_There were many demons in this world you dumbass!_

"My, what have we here, a servant with shades eh, that is with a death penalty will await you, violated servant." She said with a most violent smile while summoning her servant, La Pucelle.

By the looks of La Pucelle: She had a long hair, an eyepatch, and cladded with silver armor that looks like she would fight for the French against the English plus she looks like **Kyuubei Yagyu**.

"Hm… a servant that looks like a female samurai, eh." Rin said.

Another came to Archer was an azure eagle that pecks on his silver hair. (1)

"Ack, since when this pesky bird came to peck me at this instance!? Is it the defeat of Archer?" Archer bewailed when the eagle he saw has become a weapon known as Hraesvelgr. The Hraesvelgr flew and handed by Otae-san, flailed it like crazy like she will attack in an instant.

"No, that was Hraesvelgr! Fear the wrath of La Pucelle: Rouen Rondo: The true rondo of martyr towards destruction!" Otae-san said in a demonic way. (2)

In her Noble Phantasm, Otae-san and La Pucelle summons her blazing fireballs to smite Archer and Rin. Both of them charges with a naginata attack without delay. Once La Pucelle manages to attack Archer but protected by Rin's Zelretch. What they didn't know was Otae-san with her genocidal spirit, battered out these two down to the wall with Rider like crazy. The Hraesvelgr became a chainsaw in an instant and both were frightened by the looks of her. When these guys opened their eyes and blinked it, they were shaken with fear.

"I... I... think... that servant and her master were full of violence like a bunch of..." Rin said shakingly.

"mass murderers..." Archer said in nonchalance.

"Their thirst of blood makes them the most fearful duo of this fic" Rider said.

They were agreed while they were hidden under the bush while Otae-san and La Pucelle followed their tracks like a hunter with a gun that tracking to shoot a stag. Suddenly a shrill of La Pucelle was heard at all O-edo.

"GOD, I DID EVERYTHING YOU INSTRUCTED!" La Pucelle yelled like Mikami from Death Note and suddenly myriads of laser beams of Stalker Obliterating Laser aims at Rin, Archer and Rider that barely blasted to their oblivion. (3)

"THIS IS PURELY CHAOS! WE WILL GONNA SUE TO THAT AUTHOR!" both shouted.

(A/N: This is Gintama Fan Fic. A little torture makes them more fun!)

Suddenly on Yorozuya Gin-chan, While the Yorozuya were doing their business, they were actually met their disagreements like this.

"Hey guys, I think they were a problem and I don't think that we will work out. I burp at your insolence." Gintoki said and he burps.

"The feelings mutual, Shiro and Saber went down to help that Orochimaru-kuso-baba and something that I should burped on" Kagura said and then she burps again.

"Yeah whatever, these lovebirds were OK but in this kind of worst case Scenario we're actually burped up in an instance." Shinpachi said and burp vehemently.

"Oh yeah, when I fought Gilgamesh and I made him bleed like there was no tomorrow is like having a battle between the two Tomokazu's!" (5) Gintoki yelled vehemently.

" Like in that goddamned L(beep!)y S(beep!)r!" Kagura answered. (4)

"Uh-huh." Gin and Shin agreed in chorus.

Suddenly, Shiro and Saber came with a new weapon known as Kusanagi: Enchanted Sword of Susanoo. Shiro unleashes his new weapon and charges an electric discharge in his left hand and strike Gintoki up but he managed to use his Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken and grind Shiro but Saber assisted on Shiro's condition.

"What was that? You were trying to kill me, redhead!" Gintoki yelled.

"I... I don't know?" Shiro said. "Once that I have this sword, there is something wrong with me, probably this is called..."

"THAT TECHNIQUE IS CALLED CHIDORI, ASSHOLE! YOU WERE IMITATING LIKE SASUKE UCHIHA DAMMIT! AND OF COURSE THAT YOU ARE NO DOUBT THAT YOU REALLY SOUND LIKE SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU BETRAY AND DESTROY THE WHOLE KONOHAGAKURE INTO THE SMITHEREENS!" Shinpachi yelled vehemently like he really knew Naruto plot. (6)

"Um... did I sound like that emo kid?" Shiro said gingerly pointing the Sasuke Uchiha on the blue and white get-up poster at the wall.

The Yorozuya brought the cross and bound Shiro with some ropes while Saber restrained the Yorozuya but she also crucified like an idiot.

"There, you crucify like the I(beep!)i's Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye version of K(beep!)i!" Gintoki said in a sadistic manner while holding his Airgetseele. (7)

"Wow, you really sound like Sougo." Shinpachi added.

"Yeah, we were contaminated by the sadist's ideas" Kagura replied while holding her Touyako with her eye color changes to crimson like the tsundere gal. (8)

"I think you need a copyright permission to use this character, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi said blatantly pointing out her transformation.

"What!? This looks cool when I use this sword and... I... I think I'll ask permission to the creator." Kagura said shakingly.

"Yeah whatever, just don't do anything foolish." Gintoki said while torturing Shiro and Saber in a Mangekyou Sharingan gag.

Sunny day at Kabuki town where the Shinsengumi base are intact and their members are swordfighting with humor especially when he saw Yamazaki played his badminton, he does a 'Kamen Rider Kick' on his shin and Okita and Kinnosuke putting on a firecracker on his cigarette secretly, Hijikata went out for a Katsudon with his namesake on it (actually he has an addiction of mayonnaise!) and he lights his cigarette. Suddenly he freaked out when his cigar started to dance like he was dancing the whole song of Yorozuya Rhapsody with Rhythmic Gymnastics and some Callisthenics with matching tap dance. (Blame it on these two!) When Hijikata 'dances' like an idiot in a mental hospital, he saw something a blue guy with a spear lying flat under the sun. When Lancer awoke, he charges his Gae Bolg on Hijikata's chest but deflected with his katana. Likely, Hijikata lunges his katana to his side but he deflected also.

"Hn, you were also a servant who really love to fight, eh?" Hijikata said.

"You were as skillful as Saber, heh!" Lancer said proudly.

"Who is Saber?" Hijikata said in a bland manner.

"WHAT, YOU DIDN'T KNOW SABER!?"

"How come, I don't know about you are talking about." Hijikata ranted while his stomach grumbles.

"All right, we have to quit. Your stomach... our stomachs are grumbling so where we can eat?"

Hijikata sweatdrops.

Somewhere in the Metropolis of O-edo, The Yorozuya, Shiro and Saber went to the Battle Royale Host Restaurant and after the ruckus all over, They met Hijikata and Lancer.

"Hey, is that..." Shinpachi asked.

"Oh it's Mayokaiser and..." Gintoki said.

"Lancer!" Shiro and Saber reacted.

"Are eating some booger-laced Katsudon Hijikata style." Kagura continued.

Saber and Shiro's jaws were dropped.

"I didn't know that servant has a weird taste, yegh!" Shinpachi said in aghast.

"These guys are the grossiest." Kagura said in nonchalance.

Suddenly, their eyes are haunted for the Yorozuya team. Lancer charges on Saber but someone attacks mysteriously with a Lancia de Longinus. A woman of eighteen with a violent smile was revealed through shadows.

"Ane-ue!" Shinpachi shouted.

"My, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know that there were two servants in this place, don't they?" Otae-san said.

"That reminds me of **Taiga** but very violent." Shiro said with a shaky voice.

"You... what brings you here, bitch!" Lancer yelled but with her evil glint, he was very shaken.

"Hey, Mr. Blue boy, your so dead six feet under." Otae-san said with a more frightening tone. She wave her weapon, forming a hurricane and Lancer is going to attack her with his Gae Bolg but suddenly, he got hit by one of Otae-san's vortex and flew away like a tornado in the sky. These guys commented that she was the most violent of the fighters.

"I think... we should go now." The said shakingly in chorus.

That night in Yorozuya, Gin-san, Shinpachi and Kagura were having a sukiyaki battle but they were playing a Jan-Ken-Pon to see who is gonna have the meat. Actually, Kagura ate it all like there is no tomorrow.

"KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gin and Shinpachi yelled like two godzillas rampaging the whole Kabuki town. "YOU ATE THEM ALL, WE WILL REMOVE IT ON OUR HANDS EVEN IF IT IS A GODDAMN VOMIT!" (9)

And they fought like idiots.

On One night, Ryuk appears at the rooftop and he said:

"Tch, humans are a bunch of idiots, aren't they?"

Shinpachi was wondered about these two:

"I wonder if they are alright, yet they were envious to see the lovebirds giving their warm embrace this night."

In this starry starry night ,Shiro and Saber have a sweet moment with each other at the rooftop they share a blanket and hug together.

"What do you think about these Yorozuya?" Shiro asked.

"They were a bunch of Idiots, but they fought for what they believe in. They were the Samurai of Oedo." Saber answered. "That old hag, is she the user of Kusanagi?"

"I think you are right, maybe she is the one of the warriors we found early this morning."

"That Gintoki guy, is he the legendary Shiroyasha-Bushin?"

"Yes he is. He is the one of the legendary Sonno Joui who fought all of the Amantos with a deadly strike against his foes. His fighting skills are truly Godlike."

"I think if we persuade the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi to time-warp from O-edo to Fuyuki City, it will be more secure, right?" Saber said while she gave a peck on Shiro's cheek.

"You are right, Saber... or Lady Arturia." Shiro said while he gave a passionate kiss on her lips.

Suddenly, Ryuk came from the rooftop and saw these two lovebirds having a miracle of love, saying:

"mm-hmm... they were more romantic than these Yorozuya idiots!"

And Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura Omnislashed Ryuk effortlessly yelling: (11)

"WHY IS SUPPOSE TO END THIS WAY!!"

**Tsuzukeru da!**

TRIVIA:

1. Philippine History of college rivalries: Eagles versus Archers was known as the Mother of College Rivalries, Ateneo and La Salle.

2. A souped up counter serve technique of Keigo Atobe in Prince of Tennis

3. The famous quote of Teru Mikami in death note.

4. Kagura mentioned 'Lucky Star.' an anime and it is all about the misadventures of Konata Izumi.

5. The alleged rivalry of Tomokazu Sugita and Tomokazu Seki was done in Lucky Star. (Sugita: Motosuwa Hideki and Kyon. Seki: Hiromu Shinbo and Sousuke Sagara)

6. Noriaki Sugiyama TOOK the voice of Uryuu Ishida (Bleach) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) and Shiro Emiya (FSN)

7. A gag of Itachi MS'd Kakashi in a crucifying manner.

8. Kagura cosplayed Shana from Shakugan no Shana

9. A reprisal of Episode 25 in Gintama

10. Ryuk makes a cameo at the same episode

11. Omnislash is Cloud Strife's Limit Break.

What does Elizabeth said at the sign...

REVIEW NOW, PSYCHOS!


End file.
